Electronic equipment using semiconductor devices are essential for many modern applications. With the advancement of electronic technology, electronic equipment is becoming increasingly smaller in size while having greater functionality and greater amounts of integrated circuitry. Thus, semiconductor devices inside the electronic equipment are also becoming denser, smaller and more compact. The continuous demands for a size reduction of semiconductor devices has made it necessary to develop more integrated circuits that can be accommodated within the semiconductor devices.
The major trend in the electronic industry is to make the semiconductor devices smaller and more multifunctional. Thus, a semiconductor device comprises an electrical interconnection structure for electrically connecting a number of metallic structures between adjacent layers of the semiconductor device so as to minimize the final size of the semiconductor device as well as the electronic equipment. The electrical interconnection structure includes a number of trenches or vias which are filled with a conductive material, such as copper or aluminum, and are pierced through several adjacent layers in the semiconductor device in order to connect circuits between adjacent layers.
However, manufacturing of the electrical interconnection structure is complicated because it involves numerous manufacturing operations and those operations are applied on the semiconductor device, which includes many different kinds of materials with different properties. The differences between the materials would increase the complexity of manufacturing the semiconductor devices and may cause deficiencies. Such deficiencies may include poor bondability between layers, poor reliability of the trenches, and cracking or delamination of the electrical interconnection structure. As such, there is a continuous need to improve the method for manufacturing the electrical interconnection structure so as to solve the above deficiencies.